Red Silk
by Nightmare Owl
Summary: Grell and William's relationship has been stuck in the same routine for far too long. This was a request from a close friend. Warning: lemon and yaoi. Please do not read if you do not like.


**Red Silk**

I had been dating Grell for a few months now but I felt more like I was his mother than his lover. Every other day I found myself running down the streets looking for him while he tried to seduce that vial demon. When I found him his face would always be a bloody mess and he would call my name with glee as if I were coming to save him not put him back into his place. It was a normal routine of looking for him, beating him into submission, cleaning his face of blood, and showering him with gentle kisses to show I forgave him.

Today was no different. Grell sat on my bed letting me use a wet washcloth to clean his face of dried blood that was stuck around his nose and mouth. His red locks were matted with blood and were rubbing the blood onto the nape of his neck leaving small crimson streaks that made his pale skin appear sickly white.

I almost forgot about cleaning his face and began to nuzzle against his skin. It was like silk against my lips. His skin smelt of death with a light scent of roses and a secret romance. My eyes drifted shut and my lips parted to allow my tongue to trail along his neck. Even his blood had a sickly sweet twist to it that none would expect. Not even the more expensive wine could compare to the taste of his blood against his almost too pale skin.

"Oh Sebastian… Please never leave," Grell said in a voice just above a sensual whisper. My mouth left his skin and my green eyes looked at his body in disgust. Even this wasn't enough of a hint for the shikigami who just whimpered at the loss of my touch.

Hands covered with leather gloves wrapped themselves around his thin, pale neck and began cutting off his air way. "Have I become too boring for you Grell? You think I won't punish you for whispering that name while in my presence?" With each word my grip tightened and I leaned his body back against my bed to trap him beneath me.

His eyes widened and his mind escaped its lustful haze to see he was moments away from fading into unconsciousness. "Will please stop. I'm sorry." Words weren't enough to snap me out of my rage but a single tear from his terrified eyes was enough to make my hands draw back into my lap. Without another word I found myself licking the tear from his face and then kissing his now closed eyes. "Grell tell me the truth, are you bored of me?"

"No William I am not bored of you. I didn't… Will I just want to escape this routine we are trapped in. It has been four months of the same thing. Please let us switch it up for once and I'll show you how fun spontaneous things can be! Just trust me Will," the redhead begged me knowing I was still angry.

My glasses were removed and placed out of my reach before I felt something being tied over my eyes leaving my blind. Grell brushed his lips against my ear and whispered in a lustful voice. "Say still and I'll give you a good surprised." With that Grell left me blind in my bed.

I didn't enjoy being helpless against my bed but it wasn't long before I heard my door shut and felt the bed dip as Grell climbed on it. He pulled me into a sitting position and began removing my clothes. I felt something silk against my chest and purred to show Grell I enjoyed what he was doing. Next he let me lay back again and began sliding my black slacks down my legs until they fell into the pile of my clothes on the floor. I could almost hear Grell smirk when he saw I wasn't wearing under my pants. "Oh how naughty of you Will. What if you got them dirty?"

His bare hands ran up my legs along with something silk that brushed my thighs. I gave a soft gasp and leaned my head back into my bed. Grell's touch always made me turn to putty.

There was a small tug at my blindfold then I saw it fall from my eyes letting me look around the room with blurry vision. My hands began looking for my glasses to look at what Grell had done while I was blind. One of his hands caught my chin while the other slipped my glasses back into place. The world around me went back into focus and I saw the blush on Grell's cheek.

My eyes drifted down to figure out why his eyes were looking at. I caught a glance of something red but a hand pulled my chin up making me look into green orbs. There wasn't a trace of amusement in his now lustful eyes.

A hand guided me back against the bed and Grell crawled between my slightly parted legs. I was so lost in his eyes I didn't realize that someone who was always the bottom was dominating me. His tongue trail from my stomach along my skin until he reached my pale neck, there he began to alternate between feathery like kisses and harsh bites. I couldn't silence myself anymore and began to gasp at the harshness but moaned at the gentle pleasure. All was almost to intoxicating for my mind to comprehend.

I needed to feel his skin against mine before I blacked out due to the pleasure that clouded my mind. Grell's clothes were ripped from his body as my eyes explored his skin as though I had never seen it before. Moving as a predator stalking its prey I moved close to Grell but was pushed back against the bed and pinned in place. "Will you are the prey tonight. I wont let you control anything." Grell's words were spoken like a proposal but sent shivers down my spine as if it were a death threat.

Pale fingers were placed in front of my mouth for me to suck on. Giving a slight nod I allowed all three fingers to enter my mouth and began to coat them with saliva until he pulled them from my lips.

The fingertips of his fingers ran down my stomach and then between my legs. Leaning forward his warm lips captured one of my perked nipples and began to suck and nip at the pink skin. I was so lost in pleasure I didn't notice he slipped something down my legs and was about to let a single finger enter me.

I hissed in pain at something entering me. If I didn't see the smile on Grell's lips I would have begged for him to remove the intruding digit. Seeing my discomfort he began searching for my prostate to help me forget the pain. After a few moments of pain I felt him brush against something that made me scream his name in pure ecstasy. My body arched into his touch trying to increase the heavenly pleasure.

Another finger joined the first inside me. Grell began to scissor his fingers while brushing against my prostate. I almost forgot about the discomfort until the third finger was added and my entrance felt like it was being too stretched.

"Please slow down Grell. I haven't ever been the bottom before so I'm not used to this. Just give me a few seconds to get used to being stretched so much before you start moving your fingers again." I tried to stop myself from whimpering but I still sounded helpless.

Grell stopped moving his fingers inside me and instead focused on marking my neck with dark hickies. My clothes wouldn't be able to hide the marks but I didn't mind if it made me closer to an orgasm that my body craved ever so much. To tell Grell I was ready for him to move again I thrusted my hips back into his hands to push his fingertips into my prostate once again. The feeling made me moan and arch off the bed in an angle that was impossible for the human body.

To my displeasure Grell removed his fingers from my body with a soft chuckle. My body felt empty without him to fill me. "Will I need you to wrap your legs around me so I can make you feel even better." I complied and wrapped my legs around his hips without as much as a complaint.

My eyes widened when I felt him press against me and the fear of how much it would hurt kicked in. I always was afraid of being the bottom since I knew it hurt to have someone inside of you. A pale hand rubbed my cheek trying to calm me as he pushed inside.

The pain was enough to cause me to wince and grip the bed but I was able to bite back the scream my body almost let loose. Once Grell was all the way inside me he stopped moving and pulled me into a deep kiss to help distract me from the pain.

After three minutes had past I could tell Grell couldn't wait much longer and gave him a soft nod. His thrusts started gentle and slow as he once against looked for my prostate. This time he found it rather fast and began thrusting roughly into it. The pain merged with the pleasure making me unable to think the simplest of thing. My body arched into his and my nails dug into his back leaving angry red trails along his skin. It felt as if he was thrusting me into heaven and light was shinning down upon both of us. Never before had a felt like this when holding him in my arms.

With every thrust my moans began to grow in volume until I was sure even the dead could hear me. Grell began to pump my member trying to bring me over the edge before he himself lost it. It only took a few more trusts before I cam in his hand. My back arched in such a way that is almost seemed it would break as I screamed his name for the world to hear. The tight heat around Grell caused him to come and fall against me.

Both of us were coming back from the heaven we had been in for what felt like hours. It took a few seconds for our heart rate to return to normal and our lungs able to handle a deep breath. Grell slipped out of me and pulled something back up onto my hips then climbed off the bed. My body was still in too much shock to look where the redhead had disappeared too before I saw a bright flash.

"Grell what are you doing?" I couldn't speak louder than a whisper from screaming so much while he was inside of me. Grell moved back on the bed and showed me a camera that only had a single picture of it.

It was of me lying against the bed wearing a red silk bra and thong along with fishnets and long black gloves. My eye began to twitch before I reached out to strangle him.

"GRELL, I'M SO CUTTING DOWN YOUR PAY CHECK!" 

* * *

><p>(AN: This was a story written for my friend who cosplays Alois. She is my beloved wife who drew a picture for me the other day. This story is kinda based off what I thought of when I saw the picture.<br>http :/ / themad-teaparty .deviantart .com /#/d40l6q9  
>Take out the spaces.)<p> 


End file.
